relatablepicturesoffandomcom-20200215-history
Relatablepicturesofnanefua
"they can't do shit to me i just beat up a pair of glasses. " - Nanefua, to relatablepicturesofconnieglasses Relatablepicturesofnanefua, often referred to as Nanefua or Nan, formerly relatablepicturesofnanafua, is a tumblr blog and part of the relatablepicturesof meme family. She acts as nan to all of the relatablepicturesof children. History Upon learning of the meme, tumblr user lanadelkyubey created relatablepicturesofnanefua, a blog dedicated to posting relatable pictures of Nanefua. Eventually the entity of the nan herself took over and now runs the blog. RPoNanefua came into existence post the Quartz-Pearl War, on March 17th, 2015. They immediately began getting recognition from popular RPo icons such as RPoGarnet and RPoRonaldoFryman. Eventually, Nanefua engaged in certain incidents, such as a confrontation by RPoRedeye and RPoHolopearl, who both offered Nanefua a spot on their team for world domination. Nanefua remained true and maintained that she could whoop both of their butts, declining their offer. She also got into a confrontation with RPoConnieGlasses, but eventually beat them up with the help of RPoLion. On June 16th, 2015, following the premiere of "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies", the blog was renamed to reflect the revealing of the way "Nanefua" is spelled. The blog was accordingly renamed "Relatablepicturesofnanefua" As of July 1st, they have over 700 followers. Relationships RPo Kiki Relatablepicturesofkiki was the first relatable family member to notice Nanafua. They maintain a mutual following and reblog each others pictures whenever they are tagged in them. RPo Garnet Relatablepicturesofgarnet was the first of the relatable trifecta to follow Nanefua. She brought them attention by reblogging a relatable picture that Nanefua had tagged her in. After the creation of the skype group, they became even closer. It is rumored that they can create the formidable human-gem fusion "Granite". RPo Lion Relateablepicturesoflion met Nanefua over the skype group and Nanafua became his owner, him claiming that relatablepicturesofstevenquartz did not take good care of him. Considering Nanefua's adoption of Steven Quartz, Lion went back to being owned by him. However, they maintain a close friendship. Lion helped Nanefua combat relatablepicturesofconnieglasses. RPo RonaldoFryman Relatablepicturesofronaldofryman, like Kiki, reblogged Nanefua's relatable pictures whenever he was tagged in them. They maintain a mutual follow, and Ronaldo Fryman has displayed trust and loyalty to Nanefua due to her motherly yet murderous instincts. fryman-pizza alliance 4 LIFE RPo Hopper Relatablepicturesofhopper is Nanefua's adopted frog child. They once beat Nana at an arm wrestling contest. RPo Redeye Relatablepicturesofredeye tried to get Nanefua to join a team with RPoHoloPearl to take over the world. While Nanefua declined, she eventually adopted Redeye. RPo HoloPearl Relatablepicturesofholopearl tried to spice up the offer and encouraged Nanefua to join them and RPoRedeye. Nanefua declined, and to this day maintains that she could defeat Holopearl. Eventually, after a confrontation on Twitter, Nanefua adopted Holopearl as well. RPo ConnieGlasses Relatablepicturesofconnieglasses sent Nanefua an ask saying that her glasses looked suspiciously familiar. An argument ensued, and, with the help of Lion, Connie Glasses was defeated and severely damaged by Nanefua. RPo robonoids Relatablepicturesofrobonoids' first encounter was with a joke video that was posted on Robonoids' tumblr, reblogged by Nanefua with an added picture of the ultimate fusion, Robonana. Since then, the two have chatted many times in a RPO-specific Skype chat, and have meme'd to no end. Category:Rpoblogs